callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Insertion
Worst Equipment Ever Has anyone ever seen legitimate use of this equipment outside boosting and the occasional throwdown when just testing it out? This was possibly the worst decision ever made by IW (along with countless other imbalances and mistakes), and I doubt anyone but the boosters would be sad to see this go. ItsBozzie 18:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Its demolition, not S&D "@IRobitailleI There are no respawns in Search and Destroy so Tactical Insertion is useless there, I said S&D once meaning to say Demolition" this is from Robert Bowling's twitter, he corrects himself after saying S&D in the interview. please stop changing it back.Patrickd13 13:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Someone said that it CAN't be used in DEMOLITION WHAT?-- 13:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I was in private match with my using a TI friend messing around when I halo jumped him then when prone and it said i got a double kill. How does this work? sorry forgot to put friend Sign your comments, please. Anyway, chances are, you had killcams off or your friend instinctively pressed X to skip it. Thusly, you killed him twice. Vardinator 00:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops? Apperently the Tactical Insertion will be Black Ops becuz according to the Black Ops page, they'll appear. Hasn't Treyarch listened to the communties about BO, the Tactical Insertion ruined MW2. - The Asian Gangsta' 08:54am, September 2, 2010 I think I can sum up how us legit players of Call of Duty feel about this, ok here goes... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUU- Ouroboros Omega 02:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Agreed LOL - The Asian Gangsta' 05:45pm, September 5, 2010 campers I really don't want ti on BlackOps. Despite what Treyarch says, there will always be cheaters.... But that's why I'm alive. To kill campers. JCEHunter 22:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) There will be campers.... and there will be people who will stop campers, use an RPG-7 for that prob, if not then tell Treyarch to remove it. - The Asian Gangsta' 07:23pm, September 5, 2010 I hereby swear to kill any boosters (and persistent campers) I find and to do so repeatedly until they leave the game. Anyone else? Ouroboros Omega 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i like to wait near a tactial insertion until the person respawns then get a easy kill Boosters im going to boost so super-duper hard ! not really ,though how do you think treyarch will stop boosting ? [[User:Cheesingfrogs|'Cheesingfrogs']] 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :) Dunno but if ya do boost TheSandyRavage (look for him on youtube) will find you and kill you so hard, he doesnt quit either... he just follows you... Ouroboros Omega 21:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes he will. - The Asian Gangsta' 04:05pm, September 7, 2010 Citation for FFA Is there a link or something that we can cite as the source for the statement that Tactical Insertions are prohibited in Free for All and Wager Matches? my frend said my dad used this in world war 2 Is it just me? I think that the black ops version looks like deodorant! It's just you. 20:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) People continuing to boost in MW3? What to use? Back in MW2, explosives were a nightmare, but they were very effective in taking out boosters. But since MW3, explosives are a former shadow of themselves: their blast rasius have been drastically reduced, even RPGs and grenade launchers, so it almost seems like their damage has been halved, unless it hits people within 3 feet of them. But I think there is a solution: C4. I think C4 is the best explosive in the game. Its blast radius is far greater than the regular Frag, even its damage is greater. It is just as good as it was in MW2. But there is still a problem; Blast Shield. I play Drop Zone and use C4 tons. I came across enemies using Blast Shield, and I find it more difficult to tackle them than regular players. If boosters are using C4, should people follow it up with an RPG (Sleight of Hand to quickly switch before they have time to react)? What do you guys think? [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 20:34, December 6, 2012 (UTC)